Soul Birth
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: Kage doesn't know anything. So he travels abroad to learn. In his adventures he meets Fairy Tail. Surprisingly, there's something that draws and holds him close to Fairy Tail. He just can't leave. Story is mature. AN has more details.
1. Prologue

**_Aut_ _hor's Note:_** _This is my first story people, so don't expect much. So basically, I took Fairy Tail and thought to myself "I want this person to do that. I want these people together. And what if this person was here_ _?" I'm assumedly going to create OP Gray and Natsu at some point. And probably give some minor characters important roles._ _Also before I forget I need a beta reader or just someone who is willing to hear me shoot some ideas off, preferably someone who knows this anime/manga. Once again this story is **mature** this means blood, gore, swearing... you get the point anyways **No Kids.**_

 _It took me so freaking long to find a decent way to start this story but I finally did it. Unfortunately for those wanting Fairy Tail characters now It'll be awhile because of the way I decided to make my plotline. Personally, I'm excited for all the things I'm going to do here because as it is we have next to no knowledge about Alikitazia, therefore, my options are practically limitless._

 _I am anime-only at this point but I will be reading the manga. I'm kind of thinking that I want to have a section at the end where I talk about my thoughts on the manga. Obviously I'll read like 3-5 chapters and then review all of them at the end of my_ _chapter because reveiwing one each would mean I would literally have to write like... exactly I don't even know how many chapters I would have to write._

 _Normally I will try and answer any questions you have in this section._

 ** _It is recommended that you have a basic knowledge of the first episodes or chapters of Fairy Tail._** ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but, I do own Kage, the OCs, and any concepts of my own creation related to my OCs._**

 _It makes me happy when you guys read this intro so thank you to those who actually read this and I appreciate those who support me by reading my stories. It helps me when I read your reviews. I am a firm believer in constructive criticism._

 **To Become**

 _Purorōgu_

 _Year-X776_

"-In the back with the others."

The young frail boy was abruptly shaken awake when he was thrown over a shoulder, hitting his head.

He opened his eyes blearily to the sight of rough sheepskin blocking his view.

He flailed and pounded at his captor weakly, struggling to free himself.

Gigantic hands grabbed his waist and hoisted him right side up.

He blinked rapidly focusing his equilibrium to adjust and take in his surroundings.

Looking at his surroundings, he saw an unending sea of grass, set aglow by the moonlight.

The chirping of insects and the soft rustle of the breeze through the grass invaded his ears. The sight of this peaceful meadow calmed him down .

His tranquil moment was unfortunately, just that as it was abruptly brought to an end by a monster.

"Hey!" The monster of a man cuffed him with his free hand, forcing the boy to look at him. The man was a veritable giant standing at least 7 foot and was clothed in a simple sheepskin vest with rough-looking pants. He had a large dark-colored wild beard strectching down to the top of his chest. His bald head gleamed in the moonlight revealing sets of scars decorating the crown of his head.

"Didn't ya hear me boy?! I asked where ya came from ya little worm!"

The boy frantically looked about for any kind of help to save him from this beast.

"Gustav let me see him!" A feminine voice called out from the dark. The boy looked over and saw a large horse-drawn carriage with a shadow coming out from behind it.

Instead of the woman he heard, an extremely effeminate male came out into the moonlight. This one was wearing the same attire as the giant but the vest was cut low and the pants had been ripped into a pair of shorts.

The man had hair of a darker color that was cut at bottom of his neck resulting in a longer type of hairstyle.

"Fine, the little worm ain't respondin ta me anyhow." Gustav gave him to the strange man. The effeminate grabbed him by his hair wrenching him upwards.

The boy grit his teeth in pain feeling the man tug on his hair.

"What a cute little thing Gustav! Look at the expression of pain on his face!."

"But little worm-" the man reached up and pinched his cheek tightly. "We'd just love to hear you scream."

He cried out in pain as the man's sharp fingernails cut his cheek, staining his face with blood.

"Ari!" A sharp voice cut through the night air. "You'll have plenty of time to torment this little one at Carthage. Right now we're on a schedule so put him in with the others like I told you!"

He clutched at his cheek stopping the blood flow. He then strained his neck looking at where the voice originated.

The third voice revealed itself to be a man with the same clothing as Gustav but capped with a leather fedora.

The man had a neatly trimmed goatee with light stubble upon his upper lip. He reached up adjusting his hat and brushing his curled hair away from his face.

"Am I talking to a wall?! Go already! We can't afford to be stopped by the Renja!"

"N-No Boss, I mean yes Boss, sorry Boss!" The giant's face turned red, flustered.

Gustav grabbed him back from Ari and hurried around to the back of the carriage toting the boy over his shoulder again.

He reached out with one hand and undid the clasp holding the cover down. Lifting up the cloth he yelled in "Guess what bugs! Ya got a new friend comin in!" With that announcement Gustav threw the boy in causing him to hit his already aggrieved head against the floor.

The boy grimaced closing his eyes and gripping his head.

 _Clink_

He opened his eyes to see Ari leaning down and clasping chains to his ankles, connecting him to the wooden supports of the caravan.

"Don't worry little one I'll soon be back to finish what I started."

The threat made, he left the caravan and closed the entrance trapping him in darkness.

Filtered moonlight streamed through the roof lighting upon sleeping faces and chains.

He sighed and leaned his head back.

 _Where am I? Who were those people? Why did they hurt me? Why did they **like** hurting me?_

"What's your name young one?"

He shied away from the feminine voice, fearing more pain or the appearance of another man like Ari.

"I'm not going to hurt you little one." He could almost imagine the soft voice smiling reassuringly.

He searched around for the speaker in the pitch dark.

"I'm right here, next to you." A hand reached through the shadows cominhe sighed and g to rest on his own small one.

He flinched at her touch anticipating the pain.

"It's okay little one, I am not like those who hurt you." Her hand softly squeezed his own smaller one resting in hers. "My name is Hoshi, what is yours?"

The boy spoke for the first time.

"My Name?"

"Yes, what do people call you?"

He recalled his fresh experience with Gustav and Ari.

"Boy..." He thought some more. "Or Worm."

She sighed and pulled him closer to her the chains clinking in the silence.

"Not what they called you little one, what did your family call you?"

"Family?" His voice grew even more quiet.

She encircled him with her arms as he felt himself being surrounded by her warmth.

"Family is what holds people together little one. They care and protect each other with their lives. To be there when another is in need or pain."

She sighed once more and adjusted him on her lap, her hair brushing his head.

"There are other ways to define family but this is what I have come to know family as."

"Do you know now what your family calls you little one?" She brushed his wild hair down with her hand.

"Little one."

His voice called out softly as if he knew the implications of those two words.

There was a moment of silence during which the boy squirmed in her lap nervously.

She smiled in the dark. "Well I can't go around calling you little one now can I? We're going to need to find you a proper name silly."

She thought for a moment and adjusted her pose.

"Well, I can't really name you off your physical characteristics because I can't see you sooo..." She snapped her fingers "Ooh I got one! How about Kage? Because I can't see you cause of the shadows, get it?"

He shrugged. He didn't see what the big deal was about a name; it didn't really matter what you called him, he'd still be the same person.

"Kage it is!" She squeezed him even tighter unknowingly choking him out.

 _I really hope this doesn't become a habit._

* * *

The carriage jostled on through the meadow, the horses grunting in exhaustion.

Kage awoke with a _knock_ as the carriage hit a rock causing him to headbutt Hoshi.

"Ouuuuch." Hoshi blinked rapidly above him waking at the same moment.

He reached up holding his head. He frowned at Hoshi as if it was her fault before burying his head into her long hair.

"Awwww. You look so cute when you scowl like that."

Kage then blinked owlishly at that before pulling out of her shoulder and gazing at her.

Hoshi had a slender figure with long white hair its brightness smothered by dirt and filth.

It was hard to tell sitting down but she was probably around the 5 foot mark when standing.

Both her mouth and nose were small and she had thin eyebrows and emerald green eyes that sparkled.

Dragging his attention away from her face he looked about at the carriage.

Filtered light streamed through dusty air and landed upon the wooden and hay-covered floor.

Suddenly a cacophony of groans and rustling erupted from the corner of the carriage.

His eyes widened as a plume of vibrant green burst forth from the pile of hay. The plume rose giving way to a head and revealing itself to be a person. Similar noises came from all around the caravan as people rose in mch the same way.

Feeling many eyes on him he ducked out of their gaze and back into Hoshi's shoulder.

"And where'd you find this guy Hoshi?" The green haired guy clanked over dragging his chains. "The slavers just brought him in last night." Hoshi frowned and carresed his sore head at the thought of Kage being tossed on his head.

He looked up at Hoshi in confusion. Why would she be upset about that? Wasn't he the one who was thrown on his head and not her? He shook his head dismissing those trivial thoughts, it must be another family thing.

"Slavers?" Kage looked at the him.

The man glanced at Kage in pity before looking at Hoshi disappointedly. "You didn't tell him about our situation?"

Hoshi scowled. "He could barely stay awake last night, Navare much less listen to me talk about those things."

He stepped forward emphasizing himself. "He has a right to know these things as soon as possible Hoshi."

Kage, quite annoyed about being ignored grabbed Hoshi's face and looked into her eyes. "What are slavers?"

"Slavers are despicable monsters that capture and kidnap people to sell them as slaves. Slaves are forced to carry out their master's will or be punished."

Navare spoke drawing his attention. "Those who are punished get off easy, most of the time people buy wizards to cast a Golem spell, emptying their mind of everything but their master's will."

He took a moment and thought over Navare's words. "Does the general population know and allow this?" He hoped not, that would mean people like Ari and Gustav would be everywhere.

Navare paused suprised by his astute query. "Well... Yes and no. The main non-magical population knows nothing, but since slave routes lead out of Alikitazia-" He sensed some kind of familiarity associated with that word. "- smugglers, sailors, and traders know enough to either join in for money, or report that system to the local Shirudo. All of the magical soldiers know about the slavery, but the only ones assigned to do anything about it are the Renja."

Kage scratched, his head now looking even more confused. "What is Alikitazia? And what are these Shirudo, Renja, and what did you call them? Wizards?"

"Wow kid you must've grown up under a rock if you don't know what continent you live on. And you don't even know what wizards are?"

Kage shrugged and looked at Hoshi. "Well, that's the thing Navare; I don't think he remembers anything from before Gustav and Ari picked him up."

Navare curiously looked at him and he looked away, not meeting his eyes. "Why do you say that? He might just be from an outskirt village like you, I mean we're certainly close enough to the border for that to be possible."

"Except that even the villagers know what wizards are. And earlier I asked what people call him and he didn't even really understand the concept of a name. That's when we decided to call him Kage, for the shadows that surrounded us." Hoshi gave a proud grin at that as Kage cringed.

Navare grinned at that, "Nice subtlety Hoshi, you really nailed it on that one."

"You probably would've called him Navare II or something stupid like that! Well now that we can see you, might as well just call you tiny panda!" He cringed at the name. He liked his name as it is, why did he have to change it. I mean at first he didn't really care for it, but he liked the way that Hoshi had said it; there was no reason to change it. Hosi continued on oblivious to Kage's changing emotions. "You know because he's so little and so huggable!" She squeezed him, turning his face blue. "Uuum... Hoshi? I think you're squeezing him juuust a bit too much."

"Oh!" Her grip relaxed and air flooded his lungs. _Oh sweet sweet oxygen, I'll never take you for granted again_

Several deep breaths later Kage repeated his question. "You never answered, what are wizards?"

Navare answered him "Wizards are people who can form a connection with and absorb ethernano throughout the atmosphere. They each have a container able to power their magics. The man in charge here is one such person."

Now even more worried about their predicament he asked, "Will we be able to escape?" For obvious reasons he wanted to get away from their captors.

Hoshi and Navare looked at each other. "Well..." Navare started "I and some others from each caravan are planning to do something soon."

"Can I help?" He was determined to do his part, at least enough to pull his own weight.

"Sorry kid but, there isn't much you can do that hasn't been taken yet." He scratched the side of his head, trying to think. "Honestly if I were you I would go talk to the other prisoners to see if you recognize any of them."

He smirked at Hoshi. "And Hoshi, try not to kill him when you squeeze him like that; he's probably already got broken ribs from you hugging him."

"No way! Kage loves my hugs! Right Kage? ...Kage?"

* * *

Once he regained consiousness Kage took Navare's advice and Hoshi helped him introduce himself and talk to the others in their caravan. Most had much of the same stories with small variations. For example some had been taken out from villages at night and some from campsites.

They were of varying ages but most were older men and women with the occasional baby or toddler. There was at least twenty people packed in the dirty, musty caravan.

At around noon (He wasn't actually sure of the time, it was just a guess.) one of the toddlers had woken up and started a commotion which in turn ruined his peaceful nap on Hoshi's lap.

Why he was napping was also a somewhat frustrsting prospect as he knew that he should be out finding a way to escape but because of his lack of sleep the night before, his brain had not been functioning properly. Embarrasingly he had fallen asleep in the middle of an conversation and had also apparently yawned into several people's faces.

Hoshi had recognized his drowsiness and forced him to take a nap with her despite his feeble protests. Unfortunately just after a short while he was rudely awakened by those children crying.

Sadly he woke in much the same manner that he did the first time, colliding with Hoshi's head. After nursing his head and checking that Hoshi was still asleep, he quietly climbed out of her lap.

What did he want to do? That was a question that needed an immediate and long term answer. At this moment he needed to find a way to escape the guards. But what did he personally _want_ to accomplish? What was his goal?

If he searched deep inside himself he could feel an abnormality, or what he assumed one was. It was a slight burning or tearing inside him that hurt just enough to take his attention away from his surroundings for a bit.

He felt like he should ask Hoshi but even without his memories he could tell that it wasn't normal.

This was something he wanted to take care of by himself.

So there it was he thought that's my goal for now; to take care of this damned fire.

Now satisfied for the moment he started for the caravan walls. _CRACK_ Something splintered and the caravan lurched onto its side, throwing him into wall of the caravan that was on the ground.

Immediately the other prisoners got to work ripping their chains from the walls. "Kage!" Hoshi had woken up and made her way over to his fallen figure. She hauled him to his feet, embracing him tightly. "Are you okay?! Did you hurt yourself? How's your head?!" She fired questions at him like a gun, not giving him a respite.

He flailed his arms comically, struggling to breath. "Mmm Momay!" She pulled away and held him at arm's length. "What was that?"

"I'M OKAY!" he promptly leaned over gasping air in.

He stood and took in the situation. So far it seemed like most of the prisoners were successful freeing their chains from the wood. They had gone on to rip a gaping hole in the canvas roof (Now sideways) leading outside. Kage felt the strain on his ankle fall away and he looked over at the wall where he was linked in.

Despite his desire to flee Navare had stayed behind and was ripping their chains out for them. After dropping Kage's chain he moved to Hoshi's and tore it out, spraying rotten wood on the ground.

"C'mon! Let's go!" He held the ripped canvas up beckoning to them. They ran over and Kage snatched Hoshi's hand. "I always knew you cared." She gave Navare a wink and kissed his cheek. Navare rubbed his cheek, blushing at her. "Shut up you old hag." he half-heartedly muttered to her . As he passed him Kage couldn't resist throwing up a small sincere smile thanking him silently.

Kage protected his eyes from the offensive sun, waiting for them to adjust. Once he adjusted to the light he gazed at his surroundings quickly spying the first escapees who had thought nothing of others. He looked back at the caravan to see Navare leading the other prisoners out. The only prisoners left were the elders and the children who were unable to free themselves.

Kage sighed, it seemed that even the strong show cowardice. Navare, upon noticing the fleeing prisoners gestured to the their own group. "C'mon! We need to leave now if we want to make it!"

They turned to leave in the direction of the others, ready to start running.

"Where do ya think you're goin?!"

 _Shit._

Ari was brandishing a large hooked spear at them preventing them from rushing him and the speaker, Gustav, was inside his guard ready with a large hammer that looked child-sized in his meaty hand.

"Stay back worms! I would absolutely _hate_ to damage you if you attack me." His sarcastic threat hung in the air as a jagged smile stretched across his face.

Navare stepped in front of them and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey, there's no need to do anything rash, we're still here."

"We'll I guess I could just herd you trash back peacefully and preserve the stock." He scratched at his chin acting as if he was in deep thought. "But then again, it's been a while since I had my way with anyone." His grin opened up even wider than before and Navare blanched at the implied meaning of his words. "Can't I do anything else?"

"Well... how about you **kneel** to me and beg for your life?!"

Seeing that as his only option Navare knelt before Ari. "Please, spare our-"

"Ari! What in Sabaku's* name are you doing?!"

The man who had appeared as the leader earlier, rode up to them on a horse and glared at Ari.

Ari, feeling very smug showed no fear at his boss' rage. "Well Master Tomi I, using my superior instincts, immediately recaptured the slaves upon their desperate escape. "

"But Ari, I was the one who-"

"Shut up Gustav! He's obviously just remembering wrong like always Master." Nervously chuckling he gazed up at Tomi.

"Did either of you stop to think that this isn't all of them?!"

"Well of course this is all of them; they would never be able to escape my gaze."

"THEN WHO THE FUCK ARE THOSE PEOPLE?!" The enraged man pointed towards the escaping slaves that were slowly becoming dots on the horizon.

The blood drained from Ari's face and he squeaked. "M-Maybe they're travelers?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THIS IS GOING TO COST ME?!"

"H-How much?"

"Your paychecks for the next 5 trade seasons." Tomi smirked at him, enjoying the horror shown on his face. Ari gaped and dropped his spear.

"5?"

"Yup."

"5. Whole. Seasons."

"Yup"

Ari promptly passed out, imagining his life without money.

"ARI!" Gustav cradled him. "Don't worry! We can share my paychecks!" He smiled at Ari, who was currently moaning in pain.

Kage stared at all of them in wonderment. They had already seen the escaping prisoners sooo... why weren't Tomi or Ari chasing them down? He looked out at the empty area beyond the carriage. Maybe he and Hoshi could just sneak-.

"Slaves." As a group they all turned to focus on Tomi. He reached into his saddle bringing out a small rectangle of steel shaped into a handle. Tomi seemed to stare at it for a second, focusing his gaze. As quick as Kage could blink steel shot out the sides of the handle curving towards him. Under their gaze a strand of glowing green light grew from the top and bottom curve entwining at the halfway point. Tomi brandished the completed long bow before aiming at the fleeing slaves.

"This is the fate of those who run." He drew back on the thread, a projectile of even brighter green forming on the bow. He aimed carefully and released. The very air seemed to hiss in pain at the intensity of the arrow fired. Up it went arcing over their heads, piercing through the air. It descended swiftly giving no warning of the death it promised. The light disappeared.

A menacing buzz resounded through the area as a spherical energy engulfed the slaves in the distance. It lasted maybe half a second before it dissipated leaving behind only a crater and smoke rising above the ground.

All was silent.

The elders cried out as one, mourning their loss. Kage looked up at Navare finding his shadowed face. "I don't understand... What just happened?"

"He killed them."

"But how? The light?" Navare looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes. "That bow is the key to his hold over us. It doesn't matter how far we make it as long as he has that bow; we can never escape."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 **Characters**

 **Gustav:** Appearance wise, think of Harkyn from Lords of the Fallen with scars all over his head. Intelligence wise think Yammy Rialgo from Bleach.

 **Ari:** Shuu Tsukiyama... need I say more?

 **Tomi:** I think of Ardyn Izunia from FFXV with brown hair and a goatee.

 **Hoshi:** see her as a shorter Lunafreya Flueret with bigger uuum... assets.

 **Navare:** Think Shintaro Midorima without glasses and a bit brighter shade of green.

 **Kage:** His name means shadows or darkness which is ironic because Hoshi means star. Also he looks like child Noctis Lucis Caelum. Nope... I wasn't playing FFXV when I was writing or anything.

 **Terms**

 **Carthage:** Taken from an ancient harbor city of Rome and I'm using it for a trade coast city in Alvarez.

 **Renja and Shirudo:** I'm not revealing too much about this until later on but think of the Shirudo as stationed officers and the Renja as roaming ones.

 **Alikitazia:** Continent of a size rivaling that of Fiore but with several island chains off its coast. P.S. I'm not actually sure if theres actually already a map of it already so I'm taking every piece of creative license I can get.

* **Sabaku** \- Desert Deity of Alikitazia

 _ **Manga Review:**_

So this is kind of hard for me to review this because I'm not a huge fan of Hiro Mashima. I'm just kind of thrown off by his style of art. I originally just dismissed One-Piece as stupid just because **of the art**. I know, I know real cool man you just judged an entire manga by its front cover, real classy. So I gave Fairy Tail a shot because I saw variations of his art that I actually liked. I mean don't get me wrong I still see heads with the eyes spread apart far enough for me to drive a car through it. But anyways I'm done with my rant that's probably going to get me a million haters; on with the review.

So we start off with Ultear and Jellal with the rest of the Magic council. We see the 1st magic displayed in Fairy Tail- Time Arc. Then it pans to Natsu and Happy. Natsu seems like that kid that was dropped like he was a baby and Happy seems like his drug-addicted cat. Oh yeah he's got wings too. Anyways he for some reason he thinks Igneel is in a city which seems really stupid since

1\. He's a dragon

2\. He's a dragon

Why he thinks Igneel would be hanging out with a bunch of humans is really anybodies guess. But then we have Lucy who just used her mammaries to coax a discount on a spirit key out of "Dandy Mister." Kind of ironic though Natsu or the Salamander comes to find Igneel and Lucy comes to find Salamander and they both find the same person that is neither Igneel nor Salamander. I keep getting off track.

So Lucy treats Natsu to some food, not realizing that he has an fgappetite rivaling Goku's, for freeing her from Bora's love charm. Then Natsu leaves, Bora invites Lucy to a party which she knows is a bad idea but wants to go anyway so she can "join Fairy Tail". So she goes and almost gets drugged, branded, raped, drowned, and arrested. All the while Natsu destroys Hargeon and defeats Bora and his minions with his fire dragon slayer magic. He then has Lucy follow him so she can join Fairy Tail.

* * *

So 1st chapter done. Yay me! it only took 90 something days I will try my very best to update every 2 weeks but even w that Idk if I can pull it off. So support is much needed and loved I would really like reviews people.

See ya next time Insanereaders! (Really need a better name for you guys lol)


	2. Torture With A Twist

_**Author's Note:**_ _So.. I realized that I made a double Author's Note in the last chapter, but as of right now I don't really care. Well guys, I am slightly disappointed_ because _I have no reviews but then again practically no one has seen this and they all saw it when I was still working on it. Guys do you remember when I said a would review 3-5 chapters of Fairy Tail and review them? Weeell that's probably not gonna happen. I had no idea the chapters were so big. That said **if** they happen to be smaller I'll review 2 if only to go above my 5k mark for each chapter. Well I unfortunately dont have much to talk about right now so let's get started on this 2nd chapter finally._

 _ **Disclaimer : I own nothing from Fairy Tail, otherwise this would be it.**_

 _Techniques/Emphasis_

 **Emphasis**

 _Thoughts_

 _Torture With A Twist_

Move along slaves! We don't have all day!" Tomi barked at them under the searing gaze of the sun. Kage leaned down and picked up part of a wooden spoke and handed it to Navare.

To cause the crash of the caravan, a number of slaves along with Navare had taken turns ripping through the floorboards. Eventually they reached the underside and snapped the axle of the closest wooden wheel.

This caused the attached wheel to rip itself off, where momentum and the remaining three wheels did the rest and threw the caravan on its side. After Tomi's **demonstration** the rest of the slaves were all too happy to repair the damaged caravan. They had already propped it up and a number of people were holding it straight while others recovered the pieces and fashioned new ones. They had already harvested unneeeded structures from the other caravan, unfortunately including the wooden bench for Ari and Gustav.

Kage smirked at that; Ari and Gustav's reaction had been almost enough to lighten the mood. Key word **almost** as Tomi had immediately afterwards verbally ripped into the slaves for their hidden smiles.

He handed the inside spokes of a wheel to Navare.

"Is this a habit for him?" Kage voiced to Navare trying to keep quiet. Navare checked to see if Tomi was looking at them and turned to Kage.

"Not usually, but then again I heard earlier that the Renja patrol is getting close." Kage handed him another spoke.

"Is that good for us?" Navare straightened and looked at him, internally debating his answer. "Yes and no... Yes because that means that everyone would be free from slavery, but no because you would most likely be drafted into the emperor's army."

"They would draft me even without my opinion?" He wondered aloud.

"Well since you are a technically an unclaimed orphan, the empire is responsible for you. Of course the empire is always looking for more strength so they would eventually draft you into their army anyways. Most actual citizens are those who are too young for the draft or those who already served their term."

"Being taken away to fight for something I hardly know anything about doesn't interest me. Besides there are things I need to protect..." He trailed off looking at Hoshi who was now approaching with pieces of wood in her arms.

Navare smiled at him in understanding. "I can tell."

"Hey guys, is it hot out here or what?!" Hoshi wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Indeed, the sun is making the climate uncomfortably hot today. Is this temperature average in these areas?" Kage questioned, shading his eyes from the sun. Maybe at night it was scenic and comfortable but during the day the unshaded meadow was merciless in the heat.

Navare took the wood from Hoshi and began to nail it into place. "You're telling me; at least you guys get a little break in between collecting wood."

"Well seeing as how you were the one to break it..."Hoshi trailed off, her eyes not looking at Navare.

"Hey! It wasn't just me!" He glared daggers at her.

She smiled and giggled uncontrollably at his reddened face. "I-" She bit her lip trying in vain to control her mirth. "I was just joking Navare, b-but your face makes it so worth it!" Once again she burst into laughter holding back tears.

Navare's face then impossibly grew even more crimson and he took deep breaths trying to prevent his temper from exploding.

Kage sighed at their antics. Why did he have to be the one to act like an adult? I mean they didn't know his actual age but he was probably around 5 or 6.

 _*cough* cough*_ They both turned to Kage, one with smoke coming out of his ears, and the other practically stuffing her hand into her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Hoshi, would you please refrain from aggravating Navare? He already looks like he's going to combust under your teasing."

"I agree **Hoshi,** I would prefer it if my remaining slaves were sold with their heads attached." All three froze and turned towards the man.

Tomi stood there facing them with his hat shadowing his eyes. "H-How can we help you sir?" Hoshi was the first to recover.

"Well Hoshi and Navare, frankly, I need someone to be a scapegoat. It would be a sign of weakness for me not to punish someone. And since you love talking while you're supposed to be working, it just makes the decision easier."

Their eyes widened and shrunk down to normal. Navare stared resolutely at Tomi ready for anything he would set upon them. "Fine then Tomi, what is this punishment?"

* * *

After their conversation Tomi lead them away from the rest of the slaves and the caravan. They were currently hiking up a moderately sized hill that was at least an hour away from where they used to be.

 _Tomi... what are you going to do?_

Kage wasn't sure what he would do if Tomi hurt Hoshi or Navare but he knew that whatever he did it had to be fast enough for Tomi not to be able to draw his bow. If that happened... it was over.

"It seems we're arriving at our destination, slaves." Tomi stopped and Kage looked around, realizing they were at the apex of the hill.

Beyond the hill was a forest devoid of its leaves and foliage. The trees looked as if they were dead, and in fact the grass inside the forest was a shade of orange signaling its lack of life.

But that was not at all, as they got closer Kage examined the forest's edge meeting that of the meadow. The green of the meadow immediately changed to an orange upon reaching beneath the branches of the forest.

Tomi stopped at the edge and turned, smiling at them. "Here is fine." They all stopped, surprised that he didn't want to continue into the forest.

"This is it?" Kage asked, a bit underwhelmed and surprised. "You'll all see what I mean soon enough... Navare, Hoshi enter the forest."

Hoshi looked worringly at Kage before taking Navare's hand and stepping onto the dead grass.

 _Snap_

The pair looked around at their surroundings cautiously and took another step.

 _Crack_

As if they were in a nightmare the trees **moved.** One swiftly wrapped its branches around Navare and ripped him away from Hoshi. Smaller branches binded Navare and held him snug to its trunk. To the left Hoshi underwent a similar ordeal and received small scratches across her face for her resistance.

Tomi stood just beyond the dead grass, arms folded and smiling smugly at the pair.

"What is this Tomi?! What is this forest?!"

"I was wondering when you would ask." He sneered at Navare. "According to native lore, the trees were given life by a wizard to protect his many treasures. The trees were ordered to grab any who pass and not let them go until the wizard comes for them. But since the wizard is gone these trees will hold you until your death. Or at least they would if I didn't need every single slave I currently have!" He quickly lost his composure, turning red.

"I mean you don't even want to know how much money you cost me with that escape attempt!"

"You're right I don't."

"500 MILLION JEWEL!"

"I mean, sure, probably the older slaves wouldn't sell for much... But to repair the caravan is gonna cost at least like 200 Jewel! Where do you think I got this from anyways?! You think I just happen to have a caravan perfect for hiding and transporting slaves in? Of course you do you lazy, good for nothing..."

Kage blinked at seeing the greedy man rant for seemingly no apparent reason. He turned to Hoshi who was desperately trying to shelter her ears from the loud voice. "Do you think he knows what he's doing? Or do you think he just doesn't care?"

Tomi cleared his throat. "Anyways I brought you here because I'm planning on torturing you and I can't exactly get Ari and Gustav to hold you while I do this."

Before any among them could make a move Tomi drew his bow and fired.

The ethereal arrow flew faster than their eyes could follow and struck violently into Navare's gut.

He cried out and writhed within the grasp of the tree scraping his face against the branches.

Kage winced in sympathy and clenched his fists in anger. He took a step forward, "Sto-"

Before he could react the bow was drawn and aimed at his face. "Please just try and stop me, I'll put you on your ass faster than you can scream." The look on his face was a far cry from the greedy angered cheapskate he was a few moments ago. Now, his face presented no emotional output and was only crafted in a singular focus of determination running down his arrow.

"Besides kid do you really think I'd inflict any lasting physical damage on my remaining slaves? Take a look at him."

Kage looked over at Navare expecting to see his fairly new friend impaled on the end of an arrow. Navare was still writhing painfully but when he looked down where the arrow met the skin... he saw nothing. The arrow was gone and instead there were waves of electricity origining from where the arrow hit.

Tomi, sensing his confusion decided to explain. "With this bow, when I release my magic it converts it into lightning magic. Just now I released such a low amount, that it could not pierce his skin. This shock alone wouldn't cause so much pain but since he isn't grounded;" He gestured at the suspended Navare. "The shockwaves just bounce back and forth throughout his body until it loses its energy."

As if on cue the waves dissipated bringing Navare's gasps of pain to an end and leaving only resounding silence. "I-Is t-that all y-you got bastard?" Navare spat out some blood having bit his tongue. "I can take more than this you-"

He fired again, striking the same spot and bringing fresh screams to their ears. Kage knew that he shouldn't try to step in. He knew he would just end up hurting himself. But that didn't stop him from hating himself when Tomi shot Navare again.

again

again

again

and again

and again

* * *

At this point Tomi might break his mind. Innumerable arrows fired at an innumerable number of places. Sometimes he would shoot one at a time and sometimes he would fire volleys.

The result was the same.

Scream after scream after scream.

But the silence was worse, when Navare couldn't scream anymore he heaved and gasped, trying to express his pain. Finally, when it seemed he was destined to lose his mind, he blacked out.

Kage sighed in relief, grateful his friend's suffering was over. But then Tomi drew another arrow and aimed it at him once again. He felt his anger rise and he glared at Tomi. No one should have to get tortured to that extent! He stepped forward.

"Stop!" That wasn't him. He and Tomi turned to Hoshi, who was weeping at the pain her friend endured.

"No more! Hasn't he been punished enough?!"

"Hmmm" Tomi scratched his chin. "I believe he has around 50 more arrows to go. Unless you are going to take his place for him and take both of your punishments?"

Hoshi stared him down. "Do it."

 _No_ , Kage thought _I can't let her get hurt._

But once again, faster than he could react, the arrow was fired.

"Aaaaaaahhh!" Her screams pierced his heart and ripped apart his mind, lying bare his desire to protect her.

 _No_

Tomi drew back on his bow.

 _Not again_

Tomi fired.

He took off, dust scattering in his wake. One, two, three steps and he had cleared the distance between them. Everything slowed down. He could try and take Tomi by surprise, or intercept the arrow headed for Hoshi. While he knew he wouldn't get another chance at catching him off guard, he knew he couldn't let Hoshi get hurt again. Renewed resolve flooded through him as time sped up. He took that one step into the path of the arrow and faced towards it. The arrow was still heading for its _target,_ previously Hoshi, now Kage.

 _Pain_

If it had a definition, this was it. Any kind of discomfort that he had experienced before paled in comparison to this. The feeling of the energy arced throughout his body and numbed his bones. While he had been enduring the pain, the force of the arrow had carried him back to Hoshi's tree, which promptly wrapped him in its branches.

"K-Kage, are you okay?" Hoshi's voice came from behind him, their bodies seperated only by branches.

"I'll be f-fine, just don't worry about it."

"Now why did you do that?" Tomi sighed. "Oh well, I guess that Navare will just have to take the rest of the punishment."

"N-No."

"What'd you say?"

He looked Tomi square in the eye, his resolve driving him. "I said no, I won't let you hurt Navare." He glared at him daring him to draw his bow.

Tomi smiled. "I guess this works too. Teach them a lesson by breaking the youngest." He drew the bow.

"You sure about this kid? I don't get off by hurting children like Ari but if you want to do this I won't be lenient."

 _He's right you know._ He told himself. _It's your choice._

 _It isn't the right thing to do._ He argued.

 _What would you know about the right thing? You can only remember the last 24 hours!_

 _Hoshi would want us to help him so we're going to help him ok?_

 _Fine whatever, soon you'll see things from my perspective. You should give him your answer before he figures out you're talking to yourself._

 _Wait... isn't my perspective the same as yours? And... yeah this is weird let's not do this again._

Hoshi's tears of sorrow making their way down his back brought him back to reality.

"Why? W-Why are you doing this?!" She pounded his back with her head. "You weren't even going to get hurt so why?"

"Aren't we family?" His question was met with silence. "Family are supposed to protect each other with their lives aren't they? If I couldn't even do that I wouldn't be able to call myself your family."

Hoshi sobbed against his back. "Just let me protect you."

 _"_ Hey kid? You still there? I guess I'll just have to shoot Navare anyways." He adjusted his aim.

"No! I'll take their punishments, shoot me instead!"

Tomi smirked and once again pointed his bow at him.

* * *

It tickled. Not in a laughter type tickle but when the energy crackled over his bones it was only a light buzz as if he had stuck his hand into an outlet instead of the entire generator.

And it wasn't just the energy, the impact of the arrow, previously being more than eniugh to throw him into the tree, was now akin to a small fist hitting him.

Of course it didn't just immediately happen. He learned how to block the pain sometime after he lost his voice.

After a particularly large volley sent him into an irrational state of mind he _pushed_ at the pain. When the next arrow hit, the pain was dulled as if it had hit a wall. Once he realized what he did he became aware of the wall he set up between himself and his pain. Since that point he had been working to strengthen his wall with varying degrees of success. For example if he lost focus the wall would shatter and the pain would strike him anew.

So far he was just working to improve his unusual pain resistance and becoming bored while waiting for Tomi to fire again. Lately Tomi had been waiting between arrows to let him "recover" so he wouldn't pass out, seeing as how that would defeat the entire purpose of his sacrifice.

He didn't mistske this act for kindness though, once in a while he would "miss" and the arrow would graze Hoshi. Everytime he heard her screams his hatred for Tomi was renewed and set aflame.

"Haaaaaah" Tomi's long drawn out exhale drew his attention.

"Bored already Tomi-san?" He cocked his head to the side in a light-mocking manner. "I would think torturing children would be something that gives you pleasure."

"Shut up brat. I'm just sad that our session has to come to an early end." He pointed at the setting sun. "Time seems to fly when you're having fun, you know?"

He gave Tomi a dead look. "No I wouldn't."

Tomi rolled his eyes at him. "Anyways, we're short on time so to finish the rest of this I'm going to put everything into this last volley. Just a little warning."

He opened his mouth only to be knocked back by an arrow.

"B-Bastard."

Tomi smiled.

He grit his teeth and built his wall against the pain. "Throw everything at me, I promise you I'll laugh it off." He was bluffing; but then again, Tomi didn't need to know that right?

He jerked violently back and forth at the force coming from the arrows. He focused on his wall. Each blow would rock his wall, threatening to smash it to pieces. These weren't like the otger arrows. These were coming faster and packed enough power to obliterate his wall if he even had a momententary lapse in concentration.

Then, the unthinkable happened. A harsh buzzing noise was thrown into his face as one of the arrows gave off too much light and combusted, detonating a small bubble of destruction on his chest. "Aaaaaah!" The unexpected burning of his chest shattered his control, and his wall went down. The scorching arrow had seared away his clothing in that area and the skin was blistered and lightly burned in patches.

He bit down on his lip, drawing blood. Tomi must've increased the power output too much snd activated those exploding arrows. _Shit._ Too many of those and he'd lose consiousness too fast to finish the punishments.

"Only a couple more left brat. Feel free to pass out any time." He sneered at Kage and started shooting his volleys. Pain cascaded along his body bringing burns and blisters once again. "Gaaaaaaaahh!"

"Ten." Tomi intoned calmy, counting down.

"Nine." Fresh pain wracked his body in waves, causing him to shake.

"Eight." His open burns steamed in the cool air and carried the scent of burnt flesh with it.

"Seven." He smacked his head back against the tree, writhing in agony.

"Six." The arrows set his skin ablaze both literally and figuratively.

"Five." He felr Hoshi struggling behind him, crying out.

"Four." The branches securing him drew blood on his flailing limbs.

"Three." The tattered burnt rag of his shirt fell away.

"Two!" Hoshi's tears cooled his skin, tracking their way down his back.

"ONE!" The last arrow dealt the final blow and he closed his eyes.

He had just enough time to chuckle at Tomi in defiance before he lost consiousness.

* * *

Kage's eyes drifted open and he was greeted by the sight of someone's back. Who the hell was carrying him like he was a toddler?

"So you finally woke up, huh?" Kage was rewarded with the sight of Navare. He didn't look like he had been hurt anymore aside from his scratchy voice and the furious expression he wore. Kage sighed in relief; wait furious?

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING?!" He grimaced at his friend's loud voice. "I would kill you right now if not for Hoshi! What ever made you even **think** about doing something like that?!"

"I-uuh, I thought you needed help?"

"Last time I checked; I was a grown-ass man and while you're a five-year old with attitiude problems. You didn't need to save me baka!"

Hoshi stepped up next to them. "It's okay Kage, Navare's just mad that you took his punishment upon yourself like that. Not that I'm okay with it either." She glared at him. _Uh-Oh_ Kage gulped in fear.

"You pull somethimg like that again and I'll be the one to burn your skin off slowly."

Reminded about , Kage looked at himself and twisted around trying to ascertain his bodies status. At least he tried to. As soon as he moved, his body was plunged into agony and his mind lost all thought.

"Aaaaah!" He exclaimed and settled back to how he was before.

"Kage, are you okay?" Hoshi inquired about his health. "I'll be fine Hoshi, where are we?" He said, looking around.

"We're heading back right now; I think we're around an hour away."

"Where's Tomi right now?" The sadistic slave driver was nowhere in sight. Not a very comforting thought. Without turning around he jabbed a certain finger backwards gesturing at Tomi trailing them at a good distance. "Bastard knows we couldn't escape even if we had a 50 yard headstart so he doesn't care about us going on ahead."

Kage almost cursed the man out himself but reminded himself, _Becoming enraged will do nothing to help me, I need to figure out a way around that bow of his._

 _Even if I did get up close, there's no guarantee that I'd be able to deal any damage. What I need is something that will do damage even if I'm unskilled or weak. If I could get my hands on a knife or even a hammer... well that'd be a start. To even have a good chance of mortally wounding him, I would have to sneak up on him and hit him before he can hit me._

 _Well... I should focus on getting rest for now._ Navare and Hoshi eyed the child curiously as he laid his head down on Navare's shoulder.

A few minutes later Navare spoke up. "The kid needs to learn how to prioritize, letting himself get hurt back there was foolish."

Hoshi reached over and smoothed Kage's hair down gently. "But it was the right thing to do." Navare looked at her. "But sometimes the right thing to do isn't the smartest thing to do. If he ever needs to survive on his own, he needs to learn that."

"Well, if his memory stays as it is, he is going to need to learn a lot more to survive. Not to mention he's gonna have to learn magic to get anywhere, orphans without magic are lot worse off than those with."

Navare looked at Hoshi in bewilderment. "You think he has the aptitude for magic?" She smiled. "I don't think, I **know.** Did you not feel it when he fended off Tomi's last assault? I even saw it when he **outran** one of Tomi's arrows to block it."

"That by itself gives me hope beyond this captivity Hoshi. If we escape with him, we could scrape up enough money to send him to a magical temple, or even one of the emperor's new scouting camps."

Hoshi smiled at the sleeping boy. "No doubt he has a future ahead of him." The pair shifted and walked slowly towards the slave wagon in the distance, enjoying the silence.

* * *

"Do you get the plan Gustav?"

"Uuh-yeah?" The lumbering giant scratched his bald head and stared at the campfire with an empty look in his eyes. Once the sun set they put together a small campsite for themselves and Tomi for once he returned. Before leaving the slaves alone, Ari locked up the slaves in the remaining functional wagon.

"Really?" He sighed covering his face. "I'll explain it one more time, so listen carefully."

"So once we get into Carthage, we get Tomi to let us take Hoshi, Navare, and Kage into town to get branded. Once we get there we bribe the client to turn a blind eye to our... **activities**."

Gustav's smile widened, showing his yellow ruined teeth. Ari smiled in return and and held out a hand out over the fire. "I"ll make him pay Gustav, I'll take revenge on Navare and then he won't be able to stop me when I **take** the brat." He smiled once again and his psychotic face gleamed in the firelight. "Do you get it now Gustav?"

"Yeah, so we take them to the town, go to the client, have fun with them, and then sell them. Right?" "Sounds like you have it down well Gustav."

"As long as I get Hoshi afterwards I'll be fine."

"Also, once we sell them we can promise more slaves at the same cost so he won't sell to Tomi. Then we can take over his business by force." He laid back resting his head on his hands. "It's foolproof."

Well it would've been foolproof, if Tomi wasn't there eavesdropping. After locking Hoshi, Navare, and Kage in the wagon for the night, he headed over to the fire figuring that Ari made a campsite. Imagine his surprise when he hears them talking about betraying him! He clenched his fists and exhaled softly. _Doesn't matter_ he thought. _Now that I know I can punish them adequately when the time comes._

He stood and walked into the firelight. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" They shot to their feet swesting nervously. "H-Hey boss, Uuuh what do you mean?"

"WHAT DO I MEAN?! You idiot! I told you several times that the Renja patrol this area thoroughly!"

Gustav itched his head, confused. "So?" Tomi's eyes widened in disbelief at his stupidity. "So you didn't think at all that your fire being the only light for miles would lead them to us?" At his statement the two idiots paled and hurriedly put out the fire, stomping at it vigorously.

Tomi sighed and facepalmed. "I really don't wanna deal with this right now." He walked away to his presumed tent. "I'm going to bed."

Once he entered and closed the flap both Gustav and Ari looked at each other with relief. _That was way too close._

* * *

Far away from our current cast of characters lies an island. This island is part of one of the many island chains belonging to Alakitazia.

This island was the smallest among all of the numerous islands and as a result was always overlooked. However, this was a blessing in disguise, because this island had one of the strongest sources of magical power in Alikitazia. This island was also the home of a young boy who will soon become important to our story.

This island was named Mask Isle.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Hey readers! I can't apologize enough with how long this chapter took me to write. I was like halfway done and then February vacation happened. You would think "Oh doesn't that mean you get **more** time to write?" No it doesn't when you go to Virginia for a week and your family forces you to spend every waking moment to play board games with them. I now have nightmares of Monopoly and Life, Thanks Mom. Anyways I hope this chapter was interesting, right now I'm kinda writing whatever runs through my brain. It's pretty freaking pathetic but you know, its my life. Another distracting thing. I discovered actually reading MANGA. Don't even get me started on Manhua. So Ive read all the current chapters of... Boku No Hero Academia, Hunter X Hunter, Tales of Demons and Gods, Douluo Dalu, The Magic Chef of Ice and Fire, Tsuyokote New Saga, Panlong (also reading the novel), Black Clover, Mushoku Tensei, Kuang Shen, Mang Haung Ji, Zui Wu Dao, Shanlian De Sishen, The Mage will Master Magic, Boku Girl, 666 Satan... The list goes on. I blame my obsession for reading. It all started when my mom took me to the library (Damn mom). Then i read everything i could get my hands on, except everything that wasn't fiction. I was just really drawn to unreal things like magic and such. I also happen to be a sucker for romance stories so... yeah. Anyways once my mom realized that all i liked was the ungodly witchcraft from these books, she banned me from the library. But... I found FANFICTION. One of the best things in my life right now being able to read your own fantasies with your favorite characters? It was heaven for me. Then sometime there I subsequently ruined every anime for my self by reading fanfiction about stuff I hadnt finished and every plotline ever was just revealed to me. After that i somehow got into anime anyways. Then it took a rough turn into manga once i realized that i didnt have to wait for the next episode to come out. It already was, in comic book form! I was amazed, despite having to read right to left it was perfect!

Anyways that was my attempt for forgiveness. I need to work on this pretty much daily. that means i need your support in reviews and/or pms.

 _ **Manga Review**_

So you guys are gonna hate me for this but the whole review took like 2-3 wks cause I was lazy af and procrastinating. Also my way of reviewing is shit so if you guys have any good suggestions on how to do it or even if you have any actual reviewers that you guys like and you want me to emulate their style I'd be up for it. Anyways, imma start on the next chapter before i lose heart to write.

Stay woke, peace and all that shit.


	3. A Boy's Dream

_**Author's Note** : So there's a couple things that I want to get to before we get started. _

_#1. Should I use honorifics? I personally like them with names a lot and I wouldn't mind doing that. Need some opinions on this one._

 _#2 So I'm going to be trying to write more. I'm not sure if it's cause I listen to music when writing, or if it's cause I only use my phone(no service) and 3ds to write._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fairy Tail, otherwise this would be it._**

 **Emphasis/Demon**

 _Thoughts/Techniques_

 _Author's Note_

 _A Boy's Dream_

"Haaaayaaatoo-kun! Wake up Hayato-kun!" The boy shook in his sleep and murmured something. "Hayato-kun! Your Tou-san is going to skin your ass if you're late again!" The boy groaned into his pillow and rolled off his hamock.

 **Bang!**

 _Aaand that's the floor._

The boy named Hayato groggily picked himself up and trudged towards the exit of his room.

"Well, look who decided to get up!" Camilla watched her boy stumble down the stairs. "Hurry up and eat Hayato-kun! Do you want your Tou-san to punish you again?" The small auburn-haired child shook his head vigorously. "No, Kaa-san I don't." He sighed "I just don't understand why we have to get up **before** the rooster crows."

"Hayato-kun! You know your Tou-san has to pray every morning for the Island. And then he gets you up because he needs to instruct you when the temple is open."

Hayato sighed at his mother before shaking his head. "Kaa-san I know that, it was just a rhetorical question."

She glared at him with her hands on her hips. "Just eat your damn food you brat!" She stormed off, her traditional tribe dress rustling over the wooden floor.

Not wanting to anger his other parent, the boy quickly devoured the breakfast his mother prepared for him. Hayato then rushed outside of his family's modest 2-story Island cabana.

Mask Isle was a small, fairly flat island covered on the edges by the foliage of palm trees and in the center a large jungle. There was a single clearing for the village with a path leading to the temple, but that was the extent of civilization on the Island. He was currently jogging down a path that ran down through the plaza, the center area of the clearing, towards the temple. Because of the Island's size, his native tribe, the Buzoku, was a tightly knit community. Meaning, everyone knew everyone. Hayato liked it because almost every other younger tribe member was friends with him... but at the same time hated it because there was only around five kids his age on the island.

"Good morning young Hayato-kun, running late for your Otou-sama again?" Hayato turned to the village elder. "Yes Kūgā-Ji, I lost track of time when eating my breakfast." The Elder Kūgā smiled. "At least you might be able to grow more now." He remarked with an elderly smile. Hayato's height had been a bit of a running joke in the island as Hayato hadn't grown in a long time. No matter what he did his body never seemed to catch up with his mind. Being an eight year old in a five year old body was not fun.

"Well, hurry along now, you would not want to keep him waiting." The elder continued his gardening and Hayato nodded before taking off again down the beaten path.

As much as he loved his tribe there were some who made him want to kill himself.

"Hey Tiny!" And there's the some he was talking about.

"Hey Rinald-san." He sighed, the 12 year old bully was the kind to use the same things to tease you 9 times out of 10. He had been using the same 'Hey Tiny' phrase since a couple years ago when he had shot past Hayato in height.

"Who's paler than any other tribe member, smaller, and thinner than a stick?" He turned to Rinald cocking his head as if he was actually thinking about it. "Who?"

"You!" Rinald immediately burst out laughing. Hayato looked up counting to ten in his head and trying not to snap at him. "As funny as that is Rinald-san, I need to go find my Otou-sama."

"Oh, your Otou-sama? What? Do you think you can get by me just like that?!." His face twisted into an ugy smile "Let me just lay down at your feet and let you pass."

He didn't move.

"Goddamn it Rinald!" He screamed as his temper blew. "I don't want to fight you!" Rinald sneered back. "I'll show you how to look down on someone!" He swung at Hayato. He sidestepped the strike and took advantage of the now vulnerable Rinald.

Rinald's weight carried him forward following his fist. Hayato quickly grabbed his arm and simultaneously tripped him. In one motion Hayato straddled him and brought his fist back.

 **"Hayato."**

His fist froze in midair as his mind caught up with the voice. Going as fast as possible he immediately dismounted the cowering Rinald, and prostrated himself towards the voice.

"Rinald-san, leave us." Despite the man's gentle tone, you could tell that he would brook no argument.

"Yes Khan-sama." Hayato could only hear the pitter-patter of Rinald fleeing the scene. Coward. He honestly couldn't blame him though, the man before him could be scary at times.

"Raise your head Hayato-kun." He looked up. "Otou-sama, I'm so sorry; he just wouldn't listen to me." Hayato knew his father to be harsh on the part of the Tribe rules, but he also knew his father to be a just and kind man.

"Peace, child I know of what happened. Young Rinald-kun has a common childish jealousy and has sadly, inherited more than that from his Tou-san, the head priest." Hayato sighed in relief for his apparent safety. "But that doesn't mean what you did was excusable, quite the opposite."

"But-"

"Hayato-kun." He silenced him. "For whatever reason although defending yourself, you still attacked with intent to harm, therefore you still need to be punished. You need to be an example to the other children, Hayato-kun. This is not the standard we want them to look up to."

"During the festival today you will be maintaining the temple in my absence."

"But Otou-sama, that isn't fair! The festival is only once a year why do I have to miss it?"

"Hayato-kun, this is the latest in a series of fights you have gotten in. And not just with Rinald-san."

He looked down. "It's not my fault that the other kids don't like me." His father sighed. "That's enough Hayato-kun, it's been decided already. If you want I can show you the ceremony afterwards."

Hayato smiled this time, his excitement growing.

The festival took place on each Island and was directed by the Khan and head priest. It was held in such a way that each event would celebrate the history of each Island.

Even with the amazing battle reenactments between the Island tribes and Mountain clans; Hayato's favorite part was the ceremony. The ceremony took place at the end and was exclusive only to their Island's festival. It was one that worshipped and gave glory to their spirit of the Mask.

Each Island had their own spirit or spiritess that was honored as the guardian or protector of their Island. Meaning that each Island's population worshipped their own spirit/ess during their own ceremony.

The ceremony also acted as a renewal of sorts that would awaken or further complete ones magical synchronization with their bloodline. Their tribe Khan, his Tou-san would perform the ceremony on the Island. The reason Hayato was so excited for this was because this was the one day that he could see the Mask. Any other day it would be hidden away inside its temple.

The Mask was a part of an ancient set of weapons and armor that the patriarch of all the Islands used. The patriarchs name was Gladios, the greatest warrior of the Islands to ever live. Gladios' set of weapons and armor was called the Chain of Gladios. These were the first _artifacts._ _Artifacts_ are magical items that only the members of a tribe can use. Being a part of the Chain of Gladios wasn't only being apart of the 1st _artifacts,_ it also meant that they possessed one of the guardian spirit/ess. This is why each Island treasured their own piece of the Chain. It was Gladios' descendants that formed each Island's tribe. Along with the blood of Gladios they also took the Chain and split it between them. The Chain was the strongest tier of tribal _artifacts_ because of the fact that like each other _artifact_ , they grew stronger with time.

A 100,000 year _artifact_ had the power to level an island. And the Chain was at least ten times that old.

"That would be amazing Tou-san, my favorite part is when you use the Mask!" The Mask could be used for a variety of things but his father was known for using its abilities to fly and redirect moonlight to create a lightshow.

"Since we are late for our morning lesson, I will only test you on yesterday's lesson. Walk with me."

Hayato followed, trying to keep up with his father's large strides.

Why couldn't he be that tall? Hayato fumed. His father had to be at least 6 foot. _I'm sure that he was taller than me when he was my age._

In fact, there were a lot of differences between himself and his father. His father apeared slightly lanky, but was muscled underneath his loose tribal robes. Hayato looked skinny, but actually was skinny. His father had chestnut brown hair and piercing blue eyes. His hair was a brown color with a shade of red coloring it auburn and his eyes were a light green. He preferred more physical training, while his father preferred-

"Hayato-kun." He looked up blinking in confusion. "Yes, Tou-san?"

His father's eyes twinkled with humor. "You spaced out for a bit there. I asked if you could learn fire magic?"

Hayato's mouth opened in an O. "Sorry about that Tou-san. The answer to your question is no. Members of any Island tribe are not capable of using caster or holder magic. This is because our first ancestor, Gladios, was blessed by the gods to be forever set apart from mortal wizards. Part of this was his option to become immortal as a god. Gladios instead opted to take his godly blessing and spread it upon 7 islands of his choosing to house his descendants. These islands became _Gensen_ , or magical wellsprings of an eternal supply as long as those with his blood lived. This meant any born on the Islands would have great magical potential as well as have their training speed doubled. This is a closely guarded secret by the Islands because if the Empire knew about it, these Islands would be under their control and the people taken prisoner. Ironically though, Gladios' descendants aren't able to take advantage of the benefits except for the larger magical reserves and the doubled training speed. This is because originally, the gods were going to set Gladios apart from others by making him a god but, instead of that he created the _Gensen_. The gods were angered by his decision to throw away their blessing and in a cruel way they 'set him apart' from regular wizards. This was done by magically changing his core and those of his descendants to only be able to use magic in a way to empower magically saturated objects. What they saw as a useless ability. Jokes on them though because Gladios immediately went to work, bringing to the Islands many different already powerful weapons and leaving them there to saturate over the ages. He even broke apart his personal set of weapons, armour, and tools among the Islands. This was what makes up his Chain of Gladios today."

"Was that sufficient Tou-san?" Hayato bumped into his father's back as he abruptly stopped in front of him.

His father turned and laid a hand on Hayato's head, tousling his hair. "Of course it was Hayato." His father beamed at him. Hayato gaped for a bit then looked down blushing. Even though his father's strict personality was real, he always took the time to show his family that he loved them. "Your knowledge on Gladios is second to none on the Island, my son. I just wish that this amount of focus was applied to other areas." His father turned around once more. "Speaking of other areas; come, we are here, let us go complete your daily katas."

With his father quickly advancing, Hayato could now clearly make out the temple of the Mask. It was the largest structure on the Island, which is ironic because it blended so well into the jungle that it was hard to find it. While not towering in the clouds, the peak of it looked out over the very top of the jungle canopy.

The temple was a pyramid structure with levels that were shown on the outside like giant stairs. The base of the structure was at least 3 of his own house across on each side. The area that met the ground was littered with growing moss and vines. In between the moss and vines he could make out glimpses of polished stone that still hadn't lost its sheen. As his father stepped forward Hayato could make out the silhouette of a large secion of wall that jutted out from the rest.

"Tou-san?" His father turned back amusement and curiosity showing on his face.

"Could I do it this time?" He abashedly asked looking down. "Of course, I forgot you liked this part." He chuckled.

Hayato's glee shone through his eyes as he approached the wall. He rested his hand on a particular section that was naked of moss and vines.

"I, Hayato of the Buzoku, the Heir apparent request entrance into the Temple of the Mask."

For a moment all was silent, and then the wall moved. The protuding wall shook and parted at the middle slowly becoming a entrance.

Hayato was always amazed when the wall moved seemingly on its own.

"Come Hayato-kun." His father disappeared in the shadows of the entrance. Hayato followed him down the darkened hallway and winced as the entrance slammed shut behind them. He shook his head and followed his father who was only kept in sight by the dim torches on the walls.

A few hours and a number of katas later, Hayato ended his physical excercises drenched in sweat and panting. Despite this, Hayato still sported a small victorious grin. He had gotten through half of the standard warrior katas- most kids twice his age couldn't even manage that. Hayato had always hated his body but he couldn't complain too much when it performed this well. His father had told him before that even tribesmen of 20 years old struggled with the full set of katas.

"Hayato-kun," His father came out from the small hallway that led to the training room. Hayato almost started at his appearance but common sense and fear of a scolding kept him from displaying his surprise. "It's time for your magic channeling session, meet me in the main hall."

Hayato regained his breath. "Yes Tou-san." Hayato quickly moved and used one of the rags in his storage space against the wall to wipe down the sweat on his body. He hung it back up inside the space. His storage area was one among many inside the training room and was lined up with the rest of them against the wall. As Hayato walked down the hallway towards the main hall he could hear the grind of the entrance shifting open to admit the first of the temple guard.

He turned the corner knowing the route like the back of his hand despite the dimly lit hall. His one and only time getting lost here had been when he was five, after just starting his training with father. After being locked inside for the night Hayato made an effort to memorize every part of the temple. Of course afterwards his father had apologized profusely to mother lamely saying that he had forgotten that his son was inside the temple. It was only recently that his father revealed the real reason he had let his son be locked inside the temple for the night.

Apparently father **had** actually forgot him. But there was conveniently a tradition where the Heir was supposed to spend a night alone with the Mask. This was supposed to forge a bond with it and supposedly gain its approval. If you failed you would come out the next day and have to keep going back until you were found worthy. If you succeeded you wouldn't actually remember the incident until you put the Mask on for the first time as the full-fledged Khan. Thankfully Hayato was found worthy on his first try, apparently some kind of record for Khans. When asked about it by his father, Hayato had yet to remember what happened when he had entered that room. He just remembered waking at the entrance when his father found him. Of course his father explained everything to him after that.

Back to the present- Hayato had reached the main hall and entered. The main hall was the largest room in the temple. The room was rectangle shaped with one door connected to the hallway and the other to the Mask's altar room. The ceiling was as high as his house was and had pillars that stretched down and supported it. Despite having people cleaning the temple the air was perpetually filled with dust and had a musty scent to it.

His father stood opposite of Hayato on top of the short set of stairs connected to the altar doors. "Hayato-kun are you ready? It's time to begin."

Hayato kept silent and assumed a stance that kept him low to the ground but had his hands open. "Begin."

At his words Hayato ran forward and scooped up a handful of pebbles laying on the ground. He narrowed his eyes as he saw his father had not moved. "So it's like that huh?" With a snarl Hayato threw his ammunition. If these were regular pebbles the outcome could be easily predicted and nothing would have happened. But as it were these pebbles were on their Island, which was a _Gensen_. And these had been in existence for who knows how long saturating in the magic produced by the Island. So much so that they counted as _artifacts_. In fact when you thought about it, everything on the Island could count as a low level _artifact._

The temple pebbles that Hayato threw had been saturated with magic and given portions of Hayato's magic and then thrown. Three of the pebbles that had been given larger doses of magic combusted and blew apart when reaching the proximity of his father the other two pebbles had been given lower doses and ricocheted off the doorway on either side of his father and launched into his unprotected back.

Hayato waited until the smoke from the explosions cleared and dissapated. Hayato gave a frown. His father was unscathed. "A good attempt Hayato-kun, but it's my turn now." He raised his hands.

Immediately Hayato could sense the shift in the magic around him. Internally he marveled at the amount of control his father had over the magic in the atmosphere. As he watched the dust in the main hall clustered until you could see it as a physical shifting cloud. His father gave a menacing grin and thrust his fingers forward.

 _Sadistic bastard_ Hayato grimaced.

Hayato ran from the cloud with as much speed as he could muster and darted around the pillars. He could feel it nipping at his heels and in a bid for space to think ran at the wall and snatched one of the torches off the wall. Hayato backflipped off the wall and twisted in air with grace his father didn't think he could display.

Hayato then brought the torch forward facing the cloud and inhaled. He poured magic into his breath and unloaded it into the fire. The torch, also a low level _artifact,_ reacted and the fire was stoked to extreme levels and thrown forward by his breath. The exuded fireball was twice his size and reached the cloud in mere moments.

 _ **Fwoom!**_

The fire raged against the dust easily meeting its force. Yet it only took a couple seconds for it to be burned out and overwhelmed.

Those few seconds were enough for Hayato who had turned and pushed off a pillar landing back on the wall where he fed magic into his feet to stick to the wall. **_(If the dust in the air can be an artifact, so can the walls)_** Hayato ran parallel to the ground until he was a good 10 yards away from the clash of fire and dust. Hayato tossed the torch away not needing it.

After a couple moments the dust overwhelmed the fire and devoured the sparks leftover. His father walked forward in between the dust and smiled at him. "Good attempt Hayato, but it ends here."

Hayato just smiled at him. His father tilted his head in confusion. There was suddenly a crack as something ricocheted off the pillar behind him. His father quickly dodged to his left coming up close to the wall. The torch spun through the space he previously occupied and landed in Hayato's hand.

Not giving him a chance to react Hayato slammed the torch against the wall.

"Boom." He smiled. The torch quickly lit up a trail of ash he had left on the wall that led directly to the wall beside his father. The trail blew sending his father towards a pillar where he cracked his head against it.

Immediately Hayato lost all his excitement for the fight and rushed over to his father. "Tou-san, I'm so sorry! I just thought that- I thought-"

Hayato froze feeling something vibrating against his neck. "I win." Hayato turned seeing his father wielding a spike of sharp vibrating dust. "Wha-" He turned back to see another one of his father lying against the pillar. The body was disintegrating slowly turning to dust. "But, how did you? But dust is on a lower _artifact_ level than anything else on the Island! How did you make it do something so complex?"

His father smiled at him. "Well Hayato, answer me this, what would win in a fight, ten 100 year old _artifacts_ or one 1,000 year old _artifact_?"

"The 1,000 year old _artifact_ of course!" His father chuckled. "In most cases you would be right... but dust in particular is never one _artifact_. Dust is thousands-no millions of _artifacts_ all put together and working in conjunction."

Hayato exclaimed in amazement. "But how are you able to control them all individually at once?! That's just ridiculous!" His father smiled. "Years of practice and an amazing amount of concentration."

"When did you make the clone?" His father gestured back at where the wall was scorched from the clash of fire and dust. "Right before I came out of the dust was when I made the clone."

"Tou-san you have to teach me that stuff, it's so cool!" His father chuckled again. "Sorry son, but tradition is to only pass on the best techniques and let the Heir make their own. It's the best way to progress your own power. If you want I can add more time in your schedule so you can meditate more?"

"No thanks Tou-san _,_ I think I get enough sleep." In a rare sign of affection, His father tousled his hair. "Let's go son. I have to get ready for the festival and make an appearance to the public so I can oversee the festival's preparation and opening. And you need to get ready for your guard duty."

His mood soured as Hayato lost his smile and frowned. "Yes Otou-sama."

* * *

 _At Hayato's house one hour later_

"Ooooh! You two look so handsome!" His mother squealed over them.

Hayato's cheeks practically glowed red as he thanked Kami for the ceremonial mask he had on. It was a simple white porcelain mask with a grey circle on the forehead. He also wore a simple brown cloth poncho with beads running around it. _(Sasuke the Last poncho cloak)_ and beneath that a sleeveless, high collar, black shirt with the clan's crescent moon symbol on it. There was a small sheath on the back of his waist that held the tribe's tantō, _Sunadokei_. _Sunadokei_ was an _artifact_ , but it was actually unknown how old it was. It was found by the 3rd Khan of their Island, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as the other _artifacts_ from that period. The only ability that _Sunadokei_ had was a slight time distortion where you could slightly speed up your own movements or slow down your opponents. Not a useless ability, but not anything for Hayato to get excited over.

Hayato also had on a pair of similarly colored pants that fed into a pair of high ankle mocassins. Everything was topped off by a leather pack that had other low level _artifacts_ inside it. It also contained Hayato's secret sweet stash.

"Thank you, 'milla, it's all thanks to you." His father replied. His father was dressed in a similar poncho but his had sleeves. His father as well had no mask as he was to wear **the** Mask in the festival.

"Oh honey thank you! But it helps that you are both so naturally handsome!" The two met for a kiss, making Hayato turn even redder. "Kaa-san stop it! We have to go!" They both separated and blushed. "Fine... Hon we'll have to continue this later." She gave a sly smile and hugged and kissed Hayato before stalking away to get herself ready for the festival.

Hayato stood there for a bit before nudging his father, disrupting the weird look he had on his face. "Tou-san c'mon! I wanna get this over with so you can show me the ceremony afterwards!"

His father gave him a sad smile. "Alright son, let's go." The two of them left the house and started on the path.

Fortunately for Hayato his trip to the temple was uneventful this time. Unfortunately for his father Hayato had whined the whole time because of all the food stands and decorations he saw set up. Finally they reached the temple and his father stopped at the entrance.

"Okay Hayato-kun, I will see you after the festival. I know that you hate just sitting around so I would like you to take the time to read some scrolls I left for you by the altar."

"Awesome! Thanks Tou-san! Bye!"

Hayato disappeared into the temple and the entrance shut with a bang.

"Goodbye... Son." As he walked off he wiped away his tears steeling himself for what he had to do.

* * *

 _Temple_

Hayato eventually found the 4 scrolls by the altar like his father sat down He looked into each and was unpleasantly surprised by there being nothing inside them.

"Damn it Tou-san, why'd you give me blank scrolls? Oh whatever I'll ask him later about them." He tucked away the scrolls into his pack.

"Hmm what now?" He snapped. "I've got it!" Hayato ran out of the altar room and made his way up the spiral staircase. When he got to the top of the temple he climbed his way out the window and sat himself down on the very top.

Hayato waited patiently for the lightshow staring up at the sky. Hayato smiled enjoying the soft light of the moon and its stars. He could hear the foliage of the jungle rustling in the night soothing his anxiety. But even with the calm of the jungle night, Hayato still couldnt calm himself. His anxiety grew and grew... until...

 ** _Boom!_**

Hayato shot to his feet and looked over the canopy searching for any light.

He didn't have to look for long.

 ** _Boom! Boom!_**

Plumes of fire screamed over the canopy in the distance, lighting up the night. _That's where the festival is! What's happening?_

"Hayato?!" He heard his name being called and agilely jumped his way down the temple. Landing at the entrance he looked forward and recognized the approaching figures as the temple guard.

 ** _Boom!_**

"Hayato-sama! Are you okay?" The leader of the group and captain of the temple guard, Kakashi, approached him. Kakashi was a young man of about his father's height. He wore a face mask and had a nasty scar over his left eye. Despite his youth, Kakashi had a full head of silver hair. Kakashi jokingly blames it on Hayato for all the stress he gives him during their training. Kakashi is Hayato's sensei during the time his father isn't available, which actually happens alot giving them a very close relationship, Hayato learned mostly bladed weapons from Kakashi, his favorite being the tantō for the ease he found in wielding a blade comparable to his size.

"Hayato! Are you okay!?" Kakashi yelled at him while looking him over with his torch.

"Sorry Sensei, Yes Sensei, I'm fine! What's happening at the festival? What are those explosions?!"

 ** _Boom!_**

Kakashi sighed in relief before motioning to Hayato and the rest of his group. "Come on, Hayato-sama I'll explain everything but you need to come with me."

"But what about my Tou-san?"

 _ **Boom! Boom!** It was getting closer._

"Hayato, we need to go now!" Kakashi roared at him glancing back at the pitch black forest.

Hayato shut his mouth and nodded, a little bit shocked, Kakashi never yelled at him.

"Lead the way then."

Kakashi ran forward quickly opening the temple for everyone. He pushed Hayato to the front and ran beside him.

Turning a corner Kakashi broke the silence among the group. "We were attacked."

Hayato gaped and paled. "B-By who?"

"The Empire. Even with it being the Empire though we would have put up a better fight but... we were betrayed."

"Who?! Who among us would betray their tribe?!"

"It was the Head Priest Tānkōto."

"But that's my Tou-san's best friend!" The leader shook his head. "I'm sorry Hayato-sama, I don't know all the details. I just know that Khan-sama gave me my last mission before I was to join him."

"Join him? Join him wh- wait... you said we were attacked. Is my Tou-san fighting out there? Why aren't you helping him?!"

Kakashi abruptly spun and shoved Hayato against the wall, "Listen Hayato! I know what you're feeling but you can't go out there! You aren't strong enough and I can't fail my final mission! Your Tou-san gave me this mission because he trusts me and wants you to live above all else! Please honor his wishes!"

A guard came up to them and cleared his voice. "Umm sorry Captain but the explosions have stopped."

Kakashi listened intently and started sweating. " Oh shit! He's tracked us! Quickly! Double time he's-" **_Boom!_**

The temple shook making dust rain and the walls crack. "You need to run Captain! We'll hold him off!"

Kakashi looked at his men with something akin to love and pride. "It was an honor to serve with you, all of you." He clasped arms with the one in front. " See you in the next life brother."

Kakashi nodded and turned dragging Hayato away from the touching scene. Their steps quickly faded from hearing.

The one that had spoken to Kakashi faced his brothers. "Now is when we make our ancestors proud men! This is epitome of our existence! To protect the Legacy of our tribe! If we can't do that then I swear I'll run 500 laps around the Island on my hands!"

The other men sweatdropped at their comrades almost-inspiring antics.

 ** _Boom! Crack!_**

"Get ready men, he's broken through." Silence ensued in the hallway as they anxiously awaited Death to approach them. The torches slowly went out somehow, producing a cold draft in the air.

"C'mon men we don't fear death we embrace it!"

A voice like boulders grinding against each other was heard.

 **"Then come to me."**

They all turned towards the voice seeing a large hood with pinpricks of ghostly yellow light as eyes.

 **"For I am Death Incarnate."** The demon stepped forward revealing a heavily armored torso and large cloaked features. As almost an afterthought he smiled and revealed his razor teeth.

* * *

"Hayato-sama when we get to the well, I need you to jump in and close your eyes. It's a portal to a safe area in the Coastal Mountains. When you arrive at your destination check your scrolls; they should be working by then. Also since you haven't noticed by now, you have the Mask."

"Well yeah I have a mask."

"No you have **the** Mask. It should revert to its original state with the scrolls."

Hayato reached a hand up to the Mask. _Could it really be the same Mask? it just feels so... normal._

"What do you mean by a well? Where am I going? How come you're not coming too?"

"Listen Hayato-sama there are several reasons why I can't go but you wouldn't understand if I told you."

 _"Aaaaaaah! Ruuuun! Please no no NOOOO!"_

The screams of the temple guard echoed behind them.

Kakashi didn't flinch, his men knew what they were doing when they volunteered.

The pair finally slowed down as they entered the altar room. "What are we doing here? It's a dead end!"

Kakashi ignored him and put his shoulder into the side of the altar moving it from it's spot. Underneath there was an immediate staircase leading down. They both rushed down entering a small room filled with only a dark well.

"Go on Hayato-sama. Your mission, is to punish the Betrayer, avenge the Buzoku, assemble the Chain, rebuild the Islands, and continue the tribe.

"Yes sensei, I'll complete this if it's the last thing I do!"

 **"I'll make sure it is."** The cloaked demon stalked out of the shadows holding a struggling man by his head. "RUN FOR I-" _Splat._ The demon crushed his head and disarded his body off to the side.

 **"Time to embrace your death kid."**

Hayato stared horrified at the dead body frozen in shock. Kakashi took stock of the situation and reacted.

Quickly he grabbed Hayato by the head and all at once pushed and tripped him into the well.

Hayato fell back and was quickly surrounded by darkness.

Hayato started to cry.

The last thing he heard were the screams of a demon possessed before cracking his head against the wall and blacking out.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Characters:**_

 **Hayato:** 8 years old. Auburn hair. Green eyes. Actual size of a five year old. Prodigy in tribe magic.

 **Camilla:** Early 30s. Auburn hair. Green eyes. 5'10. Khan's wife.

 **Father/Tou-san:** Mid 30s. Brown hair. Blue eyes. 6'4. Tribe Khan. Fairly powerful.

 **Rinald:** 12 year old. Blonde hair. Blue eyes. 5'0. Son of Head Priest. Bully.

 **Elder Kuga:** Too old for this shit. None. Black. 5'11. Hunched over walking. Oldest in tribe.

 **Kakashi:** Gray haired instructor of the sword who teaches Hayato.

 **Gladios:** 1st ancestor of the Islands. Blessed by the gods for being the greatest warrior. Used blessing to create _Gensen_. Formed every Island tribe.

 _ **Terms:**_

 **Mask Isle:** Island off the southeast coast of Alikitasia. Part of Island chain. Named for spirit of Mask

 **Buzoku:** Means Tribe. Tribe of Mask Isle 1st and strongest (not largest) tribe of the Islands.

 **Head Priest:** prays to Mask spirit.

 **Khan:** Leader of Tribe. Title passed on through family when current dies.

 **Mask festival:** The festival celebrating when the Mask spirit started protecting the Island. Also celebrates the end of war with mountain clans.

 **Ceremony:** strengthens Tribe bloodline and magic power

 **The Mask:** part of the Chain of Gladios. Contains spirit of Mask.

 **Gensen:** Eternal magical "wellsprings" that don't run out until all of each tribe are dead. Can raise magical power and double training speed. Richer atmosphere.

 **Chain of Gladios:** Set of _artifacts_ extremely powerful. Most powerful tier. 7 in all.

 **Artifacts:** Magical weapons or armor. More powerful than regular magical items. Can be used by all but they're most powerful with tribe members.

 _That took way too fucking long and I'm so sorry. I'm pretty satisfied with t_ _he chapter, that said I'm sure I'm gonna be editing for awhile. I'm not revealing anything on the characters that are smart will figure out things before others. I will say that Hayato will **eventually** complete all his goals. Next chapter we'll touch back on our main character and his , one more thing, __Hayato's parents are dead, no question about it. It kindof gave me some guilt, basically orphaning him, but you know characters don't get strong just sitting on their ass. Ohh man, I feel so sadistic for all the shit I'm gonna do. *Clears throat* Anyways what else what else? Oh! Luv is rage 2 came out! I luv it, its amazing. My favorite song has to be Dark Queen. Also 17 from xxxtentacion. Just incredible. Ik the new age haters are gonna come out of their caves and try and attack me but I just had to say that._

 _Also I decided to use honirifics. Tell me what you think of it please. I used san as more of an impersonal type of "we're not friends" thing instead of mr. I only omitted them when the situation was urgent or tense or really affectionate and loving._

 _Anyways so I have my ** first story follower**_ **_ZKARYX_** _but he/she didn't review sadly. That said he/she gets to decide which chapter I release first! I was planning to just go back to Kage but, I am not adverse to releasing another Hayato chapter. It doesn't matter which I release first because they happen at the same time. ZKARYX you got like 2 weeks tops from the time this us posted before I have to just decide by myself so please pm me. **There will be prizes like this one for the first 5 reviews and the next 4 followers.**_

 _That's pretty exciting for you guys I hope. Some of you probably called it but, I'm rethinking my whole "gonna review the manga" thing. Yeah I'm not sure if its cause I'm lazy... or if its because it kind of is hard to review it. So unless that's requested specifically, I'm not gonna do it. I've started working on artwork! It's pretty cool, I'm gonna try and make some pictures of Natsu and the others for their various forms they will have. I will also try and make my OCs._

 _ **I still need a beta reader** so anyone that happens to be one or knows one that is active, please pm me._

 _Stay woke but actually seriously this time. The clown shit is coming back cause all this IT movie crap. Also prayers for Houston and Florida. I personally have family in Florida and Puerto Rico. This stuff is horrible but it is NOT the end of the world._


End file.
